1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for changing the direction of the pusher rods in a baby carriage, whereby either a so-called back-fronting push mode in which the person pushes the baby carriage facing the back of the baby in the baby carriage or a so-called face-fronting push mode in which the person pushes the baby carriage viewing the face of the baby can be selectively attained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been two types of baby carriages, the back-fronting push type and the face-fronting push type. The selection of one or the other of these types depends on taste and on safety. Usually, the face-fronting push type is used for younger babies and the back-fronting push type for older babies.
It would be more convenient if the selection of the back-fronting push mode or face-fronting push mode could be made on a single baby carriage. Therefore, baby carriages constructed to be capable of selectively providing these two modes have been proposed.
However, it is required that the baby carriage be light in weight and simple in construction. Further, it is also an important requirement that the baby carriage has sufficient strength and durability. Therefore, it would be important to incorporate a mechanism which selectively provides the back-fronting push mode and the face-fronting push mode while satisfying these additional requirements.
On the other hand, collapsible baby carriages are very convenient in connection with the use of transport facilities and have been widely used. In such collapsible baby carriages, the incorporation of a mechanism for providing collapsibility while satisfying the above described requirements including simple construction would encounter difficulties in design. Under these circumstances, the addition of a mechanism for selectively providing the back-fronting and face-fronting push modes would cause inconveniences including a more complicated construction.